Parabolic microphone systems, a general term denoting audio capture systems using a central microphone in front of a curved, rear reflector that may exhibit a wide variety of shapes but designed to concentrate and focus audio information at the microphone, have been used in a wide variety of circumstances by military, fire/rescue and broadcast companies. The benefits and advantages of concentrating sounds in a highly directional manner has become a common tool for remote reconnaissance, monitoring, assessment and lost sound capture. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,017,122, 2,049,586, 2,228,024, 3,483,940, 3,881,056, 4,037,052, 4,264,790, 5,452,364, and 6,408,080 the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Parabolic microphone assemblies can be found commercially from several vendors. The support designs of each fall into one of a limited number of categories. The first is a pole-mountable frame with a vertically-oriented cylindrical tube rigidly welded to a tubular frame with arms that extend around the back of the parabolic reflector and is secured to a planar lip formed around the perimeter of the reflector. A microphone mounting assembly extends across the front of the reflector between the support frame arms and is similarly secured to the lip of the reflector.
A second type of parabolic reflector support is based on a pair of vertically-oriented, tubular handles with a pair of arms extending from the vertical handle. Each arm is secured to a point on the lip of the reflector so an operator must use both hands to support and aim the reflector to capture the desired sounds. The microphone support extends across the front of the reflector and attaches to the lip of the reflector at a location intermediate the points of attachment for each handle.
A third type of parabolic reflector support uses a single handgrip at the rear of the reflector from which the microphone assembly extends into the parabolic field through a hole in the reflector.
In each of the embodiments, plastic components are typical to save weight and provide resistance to wet conditions.
Parabolic microphones are a staple for broadcast companies at sporting events to capture game sounds for re-broadcast to fans. The proximity to the action on the field coupled with occasional extreme temperatures can subject an operator and his equipment to crushing, accidental collisions with players who are unaware of the operator and to cold temperatures that render plastic components brittle. Indeed, sideline collisions are common and the brittle nature of plastic components is well known. The combination creates a very real potential for fractured support frame tubes to form sharp, plastic, spear-like edges that pose a safety hazard to operators and players. It would be beneficial to have a parabolic support and manipulation system that would allow an operator to directionally aim the reflector but which was made of tough, weather-resistant materials that would remain tough and resistant to shattering or splintering even after exposure for extended period to sub-freezing atmospheric conditions and would crush or collapse if exposed to excessive forces.
Of course, the purpose of on-field parabolic microphones for broadcasters is to concentrate and capture sounds from the field in a highly directional manner. Much attention to this aspect has been directed to the construction details of the microphone or the shape of the parabolic reflector. Very little attention has been directed to the minimization of equipment creaks, squeaks and vibrational interference from the reflector and its support apparatus. Noise can be created by the flexing of its components due to forces applied to the handle or by loads applied to the brackets that support the microphone pickup. It would be desirable to have a parabolic microphone system that could substantially reduce or eliminate vibrational noises from the equipment that might be discernible to the microphone and associated recording system.
For those who use parabolic microphones “in the field”, the assembly can be designed for transport as a complete assembly. Completed assemblies are, however, bulky and pose risks of equipment damage during transport at connection points. The more typical design is for transport as components or sub-assemblies that are then assembled on site for use. Traditional designs have, however, relied on tools and fasteners for interconnecting the various parts. This design requires too much time and labor to setup for use and tear down the assemblies for transport. It would be desirable to have a parabolic microphone reflector assembly that could be quickly assembled and disassembled.